Radio Nowhere
by Summersetlights
Summary: While listening to a certain radio station, Clare hears a familiar voice; Eli. But when Eli says something that refers to her, she goes to give him a piece of her mind...


**_So...Yeah. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I don't own Bruce Springsteen, The Beatles, or The Clash. Though, I wish I did because I love them more than anything._**

* * *

><p>She never listened to the radio.<p>

In fact, she actually hated the radio. She hated how most of the time, she couldn't even get the damn station to work. And when she did, the static was horrible. But it was on this crisp summer day, that Clare Edwards turned on the radio to a rough, but somehow smooth voice. It definitely wasn't her mom's Christian music. And her father was a fan of classical music, so the almost gritty voice surprised her.

She had to admit, it was a good song. So she turned the volume up and began to make her dinner. And because none of her parents were there, she turned the music up louder. Loud enough that her body felt like it was swimming with every chord of the guitar. Her head bounced back and forth, finding the beat to the classic rock song.

Putting the half a loaf of bread in the oven to warm up, she took out the milk from the fridge. She then walked into the dark pantry and grabbed the cereal. Coming out of the pantry, the song was still playing loudly.

Clare took the bread out of the oven and set it down on the cutting board. It burned her hand slightly, but not too bad. She was pouring the milk into the glass bowl, when the song stopped and a voice spoke.

"That was Radio Nowhere by Bruce Springsteen. Or, as most people call him, The Boss. And right now, you all are driving home from work and you want something to put you to sleep because you're tired as hell. So, here's one that'll help you sleep. Next, is Helter Skelter by The Beatles."

The familiar voice rang through Clare's ears. The milk dropped from her hand and crashed and spilled all over the tiled kitchen floor. But she didn't notice and walked closer to the radio, ignoring the song playing and just hoped that the person would speak again.

Clare Edwards took the radio and put in on the ground. She sat next to it and squinted at it, wondering if she was just crazy for thinking that it was his voice. She thought that it was his voice, but the chances of it would be very slim. Clare frowned and wiggled closer to the radio. She didn't care that the radio was blasting in her ears. She didn't care that the song playing made her have a headache. She just didn't care.

The song ended, and a moment of silence followed. Clare leaned forward and held her breath.

"I bet that you're all sleeping, right? No? Oops. Sorry." The voice laughed. And at that, Clare knew that it was him, "Next, last song before break starts, is the British punk band. They called themselves The Clash! Playing now is Train in Vain. This is one of their few love songs and one of their greatest. Because, don't we all have that one person that promises to stand by you, but then leaves? Anyway, The Clash is up next and I'll be gone until tommorrow. Have a nice evening!"

Clare's mouth hung open with anger. She knew that Elijah Goldsworthy; the bastard, was obviously referring to her when he said, '_that one person that promises to stand by you, but then leaves?' _Her blood boiled and she got up in a huff. Brushing off her clothes, she shut the radio off. She wasn't sure why she was putting her shoes on. And she wasn't sure why she was walking out the door.

And she definitely sure why she was walking on the sidewalk.

Clare Edwards didn't know why she was doing all of this, but, she did know where she was going.

.

.

.

The radio station was only a few minutes down her road. Eli used to take her when they were dating and they'd mess around with Bullfrog. But Clare didn't know that Eli had gotten the summer job. She had thought that even if he did, he'd be sweeping the floors or getting the coffee. But, then again, Bullfrog was his dad.

The person at the desk in front smiled bitterly at her. Everyone knew who Clare was. She was Eli's sidekick when they'd pull pranks on people or run around. People knew Clare, it didn't mean that they liked her.

She walked up the stairs and it didn't seem to faze her that she was going to be face-to-face with Eli. Sure, she knew, but she didn't _know_. It felt like it was all a dream and it a few seconds, she was going to wake up and be at her home. But, with every breath she took and every step her feet traveled, everything became reality.

Clare felt her heart beat faster than ever in her slight chest. Her breath was coming out ragged and rough, but she continued to walk. She couldn't back down now.

Without searching much, she spotted the black hair. He was putting his bag over his shoulder. And he was alone.

Perfect.

Marching up silently because of the carpeted floor, Clare poked his shoulder harshly. But before he could even turn around, Clare had spoken. Her voice cut through the silence and shattered the peaceful environment.

"'_that one person that promises to stand by you, but then leaves?'" _Her voice came out bitter. And with her voice, the boy turned around.

"Ah. You listened to my session?" He was smug and that made her want to hit him harder than ever before.

"Yes. I did. And I would appreciate if you didn't talk about that on the radio." Clare crossed her arms and she pursed her lips together.

"I'm glad that you think so highly of yourself, Edwards. I mean, really. Because it was obviously you that I was talking about. It's not like I have other people in my life." Eli's once annoyed expression twisted into amusement as Clare's eyes widened.

"Well, I'm just saying that even if it wasn't about me, in the future, I request that you don't talk about me." Clare sniffed, trying to get a reaction out of Eli. But he stood still, his eyes narrow and dead. Clare took that as a sign to go and she turned on her heel. Once she knew that he couldn't see her face, she winced and her stomach shook with humiliation. He was right. She had been proud and thought that he was talking about her. But the thing was, was that it truly did seem like he was talking about her.

"It was about you, though." Eli's voice called out and it interrupted her step. She turned quickly around to face him and a large grin was spreading widely on her face.

"I knew it!" Clare said smugly, walking closer. Eli narrowed his eyes and took her hand without any hesitation. He led her throughout hallways and rooms. But finally, they stood at the back entrance. The entrance that no one used. Eli threw his bag against the outside wall, the stuff inside of the black bag clanked and jingled. He turned to Clare, his expression stony.

"You knew it. So? I just spoke the truth," Eli said, crossing his arms. At that, Clare paused and placed her hands on her hips, "You left me."

"What did you expect me to do!" Clare threw up her arms in frustration, "I mean, honestly! I had no idea what to do! The last time that I was in the hospital was when I was visiting Darcy after she attempted to kill herself! I didn't know what to do, Eli." With every word that escaped her mouth, she shrunk further down into herself.

"You left me. At the hospital." Eli muttered angrily, but hurt oozed out with every syllable.

"I did. And I'm sorry! God, I'm sorry! But what was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to just stay with you until you got out of the hospital and then we'd continue our unhealthy relationship?" Clare's voice became louder and louder, "Because I honestly don't think that would have better."

"You were just afraid. You were just a coward." Eli said bitterly, his fists clenching.

Clare moved forward, anger pumping in her already fired up veins, "A coward? But isn't that what you are, though? Someone who manipulates?"

Eli stepped closer at that. And at that point, they were so close that they could count the number of freckles that each other had.

"I didn't manipulate you." Eli growled, his lips turning into a snarl. Clare's eyes narrowed so much that they were slits. Slits that watched its prey and observed every move it made.

"I think different." She muttered sharply. Their gazes were fixed on each other. They didn't notice that there was no one there. And they didn't notice that they were closer than ever; with their chests touching and their breath mingling. Their lips were turned upward in passionate hate. They hated that they didn't see eye-to-eye. And they hated that they would never. They hated how their eyes burned with something more than dislike. And this certain burning was becoming more and more apparent. This feeling was crawling up their sleeves and sunk into ever single part of their bodies. This feeling pumped and stopped and wrinkled and quaked. And it wouldn't stop. It would never stop.

With a growl, Eli pushed Clare against the wall next to his stuff. Her back was pressed against the slightly rough texture, but it felt good. Really good. And she couldn't help but want to hear more of Eli's growls and snarls. In fact, she wanted to hear every word and noise he could make. And apparently, he wanted the same from her, because with no time to react, their bodies were twisted together. Their lips bit and prodded together with desire. Their hands were wild and ravenous, almost as if they were on fire.

"I still hate you." Clare murmured, Eli's lips on her neck. He grunted in response.

"I still never want to see you again." Eli muttered back, but groaned when Clare pulled on his hair with great strength.

Their lips battled and their tongues fought for dominance. They were a mess of the broken and weak. They were the examples of the brokenhearted and the bitter. Oh, but with their lips fused together, they were more than that. So much more.

Clare leaned back, gasping for breath. Eli turned back to, his mouth curved into an almost wicked smile.

"Do you still hate me, Edwards?"

"Very much so." Clare gasped back, her chest moving up and down rapidly.

And with that, their lips were brought together with a magnetic force that was too strong. And with their bodies wrapped in each other, they realized something.

They could never hate each other.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay. This didn't really turn out how I planned. And it's strange and I'm not sure how I feel about it. I would love to hear your thoughts!<em>**

**_Review, please? ;)_**


End file.
